


A Wounded Heart Made Whole

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A what if scenario, Bedroom Sex, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finn and Rey are Married, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Finn, Honeymoon, Kylo Ren is a corpse, Loss of Virginity, Lots of it, Luke Skywalker is alive, Rey is happy and she is crazy about Finn, Scars, Smut, So is Leia Organa, Touch-Starved, finnrey oneshot, graphic expressions of lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: The First Order has been defeated. The War is over. And the Galaxy is free. And all that's left are the scars. Question is, can Rey ever see her scars as any other than past wounds?





	A Wounded Heart Made Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I've written another thing. I'm having way too much fun. Clearly, I'm out of my mind!
> 
> Anyway, Please enjoy!

Rey is the first to awaken in their villa on Naboo. Their bedroom is still cool, despite the sunlight illuminating the entire room. She looks down at Finn, who is still snoozing away. He lies shirtless and his back is to her. With a smile, Rey removes her arm from around his waist and places a kiss behind his ear.

She then rolls out of bed and heads for the bathroom.

 

 

Inside, she turns on the lights and slowly discards her night gown while staring at her reflect intensely. Whatever she's staring at, she frowns at it as she is now removing her undergarments.

Now completely without any apparel, she stands in front of the mirror, her frown only intensifying.

Through her reflection, she sees the scars from a relatively short but burdened life. She steps up closer to the mirror, taking in a better look at the old injuries that she had sustain, going as far back as to the first one she remembers getting on Jakku. Turning to her left and right sides, she eyes each of the worst ones as painful memories of each one come flooding into her mind:

Her scar on her right arm from her fight with the Praetorian guards.

The one she received on her lower back when Kylo Ren throw her against that tree on Starkiller.

The cut over her left cheek when she and Finn crashed after being shot down by the new Ghost troopers, fighting for the Knights of Ren.

The wound that that one Scavenger gave her when she was 17. She was accused of stealing old parts from a speeder. She didn't, of course. She was the one who found them, but then accidently dropped them near that damn Alsha Coonar and had getting bitten on the chest for her trouble.

Most of her scars were so small that they would appear to be mere scratches. some could only be seen from up close. Others were so blatant, (Like the aforementioned ones) they could be seen no matter what.

Rey runs a finger over her old wounds, reminiscing on how they got them. While from scavenging or fighting in the war against the First Order, she feels her tearing up as the memories stirred, feeling so fresh in her mind.

But then, just like that, it slowly begins to dawn on her that that part of her life is now over. She was no longer a soldier, and she didn't have be a Scavenger just to get to eat anymore (unless, of course, she wanted to be one again).

The newest one, the slash over her stomach was healing quite nicely thanks to the Bacta balm that was reapplied just a few days ago. As that one was the most recent, she remembers what happened after her attacker had made the mistake of thinking that she was a lot more worse for wear than she actually was.

 

 

 

With his last breath, Kylo Ren lies dead at her feet. He had been cut almost clean in half by Rey's double bladed lightsaber. As the Adrenaline is pumping in her veins, it hasn't even registered that she had killed him. She was to busy inspecting her own injury.

But, as she caught her breath and the effects of the adrenaline wore off, Rey could finally see that her counterattacks had ended Kylo Ren's life.

It feels so strange. So... gratifying. After spending the last 4 years of her life fighting the First Order, Rey couldn't believe that it's over. Just like that. With Kylo dead, as well as the knights of Ren and General Hux, there's no big players left in the order to call the shots now.

Rey looks up to see Stormtroopers, the ones who survived, have either been made prisoners of the resistance, or they've defected to General Organa's side.

It's over. She can't believe that it's really over!

"REY!!" A voice calls out.

Rey looks around, seeking the person calling out to her and when she spots him, her eyes are teeming with love.

Finn wanders the battle field, looking for the newest addition to the Jedi Order. Despite the carnage around her, Rey can't help but beam as the man she calls 'sweet heart', is once again, trying to find her. Despite what she's come to expect from people and the mistakes she's made in the past, Finn has never judged or belittled her for any of them. He's been crossed with her, sure. But, never one to push her away or ridicule her. 

With a smile spreading across her face, she takes off, making her way through the piles of bodies, lines of 'troopers made prisoners, and soldiers who've just won the freedom of the whole galaxy.

"REY!!" Finn continues yelling for her.

Getting closer, Rey doesn't help as the tears begin to stream down her face.

Finn turns to his right and sees her. He then runs straight towards her.

"Rey!" He calls out, sounding relieved and excited.

Rey pulls him in for an embrace that she didn't ever plan on ending. At least, not for a while. She's just fought for her life against the Supreme Leader of the First Order... and won. The Resistance had won, thanks in no small part to her. Now that it's all over, she deserves something special, dammit! So, she claims the one thing... or, rather, one person, whom she treasures the absolute most.

 

 

Upon hearing of her son's demise, Leia was broken hearted, but she knew it had to be done. Ben... Kylo Ren was far too dangerous to be left alive and he had refused on two different occasions to be drawn back into the light. He was too far gone, too far out of her or Luke's reach, so she knew that he had to be taken out, and so he was. But, it didn't ease the pain of losing her child, the one she used to hold in her arms when he was a baby. 

Her Brother did what he could to comfort her, but even the legendary Luke Skywalker was powerless to rid her of her suffering. There would be time to mourn. Time for her to say goodbye to both her husband and her son, but now's just not that time.

After being made the First Senator of the restored New Republic, the real work was ahead of Leia. She had some very difficult choices to make, but Luke, Poe, Finn, and Rey herself weren't worried. They all knew that she was up for the challenge.

 

 

Speaking of Finn and Rey, they were married just 3 months after the fall of the First Order. They both had been so busy with inducting former Storm troopers into civilians and members of the New Republic Peace Keepers and aiding Luke in teaching the Force sensitive on the ways of the Force, that they really hadn't had time for _anything_ else. 

But, after meeting up for dinner on Takodana on a lakeside, Finn surprised Rey when he proposed to her before dessert. She said 'Yes' immediately.

 

 

They were Wed just three weeks later, in a ceremony held by First Senator Organa with Luke marrying them. Poe Dameron acted as the best man with Rose Tico as the maid of honor.

So, because neither Rey nor Finn had last names, Luke offered them his. He was because of the two of them and in his eyes, he saw them as the next generation, worthy of carrying the name his own father once had.

Tearfully, they accepted and became Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker.

It was during the reception that Leia spoke in private with Rey, forgiving her for Ben. She wanted Rey to know that while she was angry at his loss, she never hated Rey for doing what she had to do.

After a tearful apology, Leia and Rey embraced in a loving cuddle. 

 

 

Now, on their honeymoon, Finn and Rey enjoyed a lovey dinner that was prepared in their Villa and had neared finished a bottle of wine together. 

But, unlike most wedding nights, they didn't consummate their love. Mostly because Rey felt that she wasn't 'perfect' enough for Finn, but she said simply said that she wasn't quite ready yet to make love yet.

Finn didn't question her. He only wanted her to be comfortable and if tonight wasn't their night, then that was perfectly fine with Finn.

Honestly, Rey doesn't know just how she lucked out when she met this amazing, loving, and utter gorgeous man for the first time on Jakku. But, she does know that she loves Finn with all of her heart and soul, and she wants so desperately to express that to him. She just doesn't know if he'll want her, with all the scars and such.

 

 

Rey walks out of the bedroom, now back in her nightgown and stares down at Finn. Since she's been in there, Finn has taken over the entire bed, lying on his back with his arms spread over the pillows and snoring softly.

Rey smiles while shaking her head. He looks so cute, she just wants to kiss him. In fact, that's exactly what she intends to do.

She walks back over to their bed and throws back the covers. Resting on top of Finn's left arm, Rey just stares at him. So much love present in her eyes, and her heart so full that it might burst at the seams.

Her eyes drift down at Finn's bare chest and she can't help but run her fingertips over his well scalded abs and muscles of his arm and chest. She then takes her index finger and slowly draws an invisible line from his left cheek, under his chin, and through over to his right. As she gently pokes his right cheek, she notices a smile appear suddenly and disappears just as suddenly. 

She smirks and comes in closer to kiss him where her finger was just touching him. After she pecks his cheek, she opens her eyes, wondering if she had woken him up. But, seeing as she hadn't, she pecks on the cheek again. And Again.

She soon turns her attention to his neck, kissing it down to his chest. Her hand gently rubs across his stomach as she continues to peppers his pecs with kisses. She then flicks his nipple with her tongue before gently biting and kissing it before she kisses her way over to the other one.

She takes in his scent and it's so familiar. While for the longest time, whenever they would hug, it was always one between friends. It was at first. But, whatever the case, Rey couldn't help but take in Finn's scent. It was so wonderful and so inviting that she would hold him longer than necessary just because she couldn't get enough of him. It was driving her insane.

There's no denying it now that there was an unspoken attraction between the two of them. And for a while, the looks that they would give one another was the only evident way they could show each other how much they cared about each other. But, before too late, they were expressing their affections by their glances, by their smiles, by their hugs, and then by their kisses.

 

Woken up by Rey's kissing and caressing his body, Finn's eyes opens, slightly blinded by the light in their room, but soon find their way down to Rey, who is now kissing and licking the outside of his left ear.

Feeling his chest rising with a deep breath, Rey pushes herself up by her right hand, smiling down at her adorable husband.

Now, that his eyes are focused on Rey, Finn smiles. "Hey." He says softly.

Rey leans in for a kiss on his lips. She moans lightly as their lips touch and they're both wide awake as the sensation of a loving kiss is too good to stop now.

After the first kiss, Rey leans back, just far enough to look into Finn's eyes. "Hi." She says back just as gently. She then goes in for another kiss.

Now as their tender kisses turn passionate, Rey opens her mouth, allowing Finn's tongue in with hers, so they can do their familiar tango. Rey's right hand finds its way to the back of Finn's neck as she left caresses his face.

Now completely lost in each other, Finn's arm wraps around Rey's neck, keeping her close as he cannot get enough of her lips. With his free arm, Finn lifts up Rey's gown just enough to get a feel of her own amazing abs. Not wanting to stop at her stomach, Finn's hand climbs up her shirt and finds itself way to her breast.

Rey moans as Finn goes from gently caressing to squeezing her breasts, while they reluctantly break off their kiss in favor of staring into each others eyes. 

"Good Morning." Finn says, barely above a whisper. "How'd you rest?"

"Great. It was the best sleep I've had in a while." Rey answers.

"Well, it's the first time I've slept in months." Finn says. "I guess I just needed to be close to you."

Rey snuggles up with Finn with a smile. Finn's hand rubs her back. "I missed you so much." She says with a sigh. "Y'know, we've been doing a lot of good with rebuilding the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but to tell you the truth... I just couldn't stop thinking about you. About how much I needed you."

"I know. And I know that Luke is so proud of you. And I've seen for myself just how far you guys have come since the war ended. But between my own studies, the Peace Keepers, Poe and Black squadron's witch hunts, I've just been too tired to sleep. I know that sounds crazy, but it's just the truth. But, tonight was just what I needed to recharge. Now, I'm ready to roll again."

Rey snickers. "I mean, you know you don't have to go right now, right? We're still on our honeymoon after all."

"No, I know. I know. I'm just... I'm just saying that I'm ready to do... something. Anything. And it doesn't have to mean going to war again."

Rey smiles. "Good." She kisses him again. "Because now that I've got you here, I'm not letting you leave again without me. Not _ever_ again."

Finn chuckles. "Never again?"

"Never again." Rey answers.

"Well, what about the ac..." Rey cuts him off with another kiss.

"Oh!" Rey exclaims. "No more words." Rey cups Finn's face with both hands. "Come kiss me." She whispers.

Finn obliges. Their kissing turns passionate yet again, and Finn's mind is in the heavens. Without thinking, his hand returns to her front and finds it's way back to her breasts. But, where he finds what feels like a scar, Rey gasps and quickly crawls out of Finn's arms.

She holds her chest, as if his touch causes her pain.

Finn leans up. "Rey, I'm... I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean to..."

"No." Rey says quickly. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just... I thought I was ready."

Finn scoots closer to his wife.

"I thought that after last night, I would be ready for us to make love this morning. But, I'm not..." Rey closes her eyes. "I'm just not..." She says, sounding defeated. She holds herself, like she's protecting her heart.

"I'm sorry." Rey says.

"No. _Please_ don't be sorry." Finn pleads.

He shifts closer to Rey, reaching out and gently rubs the back of his fingers against her left cheek. She closes her eyes and leans into his touch. Finn looks troubled. He hates seeing her like this and tries to figure out what's making her so uncomfortable.

Realizing that Finn's been silent for a while, Rey turns her head to see him staring down at his lap, frowning.

Rey's eyes begin to water. "Are you mad at me?"

Finn's eyes shot up instantly and his glare fades immediately. "Rey..."

"Please... Please don't be mad at me, Finn. I didn't mean to upset you!"

"No!" Finn shakes his head. "No! No, I'm not mad. I'm not mad at all. I..." He sighs. "...I just... I just don't understand why you're running away from me."

Rey reaches out and places a hand against Finn's chest, feeling his heart pounding hard. Though her vision is obscured by her own tears, she can see the confusion in Finn's face. She knows now that she made a mistake before in assuming that he was angry with her. Finn's been so very patient with her. He has never forced her into anything nor has he made her feel like she was worthless. But, he has in fact been angry with her only once before.

Upon finding out that Rey tried to bring Kylo Ren over to the lightside, a part of him felt as though she had betrayed him! Because of Ren, Finn wound up in a coma with his spine slashed in two. Thankfully, with the help of the Resistance, he managed to survive and made it through okay. But, the fact that she would go to his would be assassin, trying to recruit him hurt Finn worse than that damned lightsaber did. 

And even though he was mad with her, he still never disrespected, belittled, nor had he ever abandoned her. But, him keeping his distant and remaining silent really stung Rey. It took a little time, but he eventually forgave her and they started a relationship.

But, right now, in their bed, Finn isn't angry with her. He just wants to know what's wrong.

Rey nods to herself, knowing that he at least deserves an explanation. "it's my scars."

"Huh?" Finn asks.

Rey takes Finn's hand and places it under her garments. She rubs his finger over her wound across her stomach. Finn's eyes turn sad as he had never touched her scar before now. "I was just in the 'fresher, looking at all the scars that I've gotten in my life. There are so many, and none of them are pleasant to look at."

Finn's eyes widen in realization. "You don't want me to see your scars."

Rey nods, as a silent tear drops. "They're ugly. They remind me of nothing but pain. I didn't want us to make love because I didn't want you to think that I was disgusting. I'm not beautiful, Finn. I'm not perfect. And I don't want you to think of me any less because of it."

Finn closes his eyes and frowns again. He lowers his head and shakes it. "Rey..."

Rey looks back over at Finn again.

"Do you really think I'm that shallow?" He asks, sounding hurt. "You think scars would scare me away? That I would think of you as disgusting?"

Rey goes to speak, but doesn't know what to say. Twice now, she's hurt him.

Finn sighs and lays down on his stomach. "Look at me, Rey."

Rey doesn't. Not wanting to be reminded of her naivety concerning Kylo Ren again.

"Rey... Please? Look at me."

Reluctantly, she does.  Seeing his scar from his first duel with Kylo Ren causes her breath to get caught up in her throat.

"I got this scar because I wasn't ready to face Ren on his level back then. But, I got it because I was doing what I needed to do: I was protecting you! If that bastard had taken you away from me, I'd rather he'd kill me too, because I don't wanna live without you!"

Rey's eyes find Finn's again.

"Now, I didn't even know that I was hurt because I had passed out from the shock of being struck with a lightsaber. But, ever since then, I've had to carry this scar for 4 years. 4 years of being reminded that I wasn't strong enough to take out Kylo Ren. That I was going to have to carry my failure on my back for the rest of my life!"

Rey's tears stream down her cheek as Finn shares his pain.

"But then..." Finn chuckles. "...I begun to see things in a different way. That after I had face him again and giving him just as bad as he gave me, I realized that... I had survived. Again. First time, I was hurt. But, I survived. Second time , I still got hurt, but I hurt him worse. And again, I survived. You see, Rey. Seeing this scar now, I don't feel like a failure anymore. I'm a survivor. And so are you. Our scars don't define us. They tell our story. They're remind us of where we've been. They don't dictate how we live... now."

Rey looks up at her husband, seeing him smiling so brightly at her. Finn gets back up on his knees, facing her again.

"I know there's a story for every one of your scars and I hope one day to hear each and every one. Because, Rey, there's nothing to feel ashamed about. Our scars are apart of our pasts. And the past can only hurt you if you let it. So, please Rey. Don't run away from me. Don't ever feel like you can't come to me or talk to me about things, thinking that I would think less of you. I don't. I never did."

Finn gently holds Rey's face in the palms of his hands. "I love you, Rey. I could never think any less of you. I just wish you knew that."

Rey timidly smiles at her husband and her eyes drift back to his scar. She scoots around Finn, running her fingers across his scar. She places a kiss on it, caressing it as she makes her way down his spine. She can feel Finn getting goosebumps as she kisses his scar and runs her tongue back up it after reaching the end of it.

"It's not too ugly, is it?" Finn asks jokingly.

"No!" Rey says, not caring for his crack. "You're beautiful, Finn! You've got an amazing spirit. And I just love you with all my heart. I've always said so. And I do."

"You do?" Finn asks, confused. "You do what?"

"I do know that you would never think any less of me or treat me like I was disgusting. I know that. And..." Rey sighs. "And I've got something to show you."

Slowly, Rey reaches the hems of her night gown and begin to pull it over her head. Finn gazes at each and every one of her scars as they appear in his line of sight.

Rey has now completely removed her shirt and has thrown in on the floor. Fearfully, she slowly glances back over at Finn, not wishing to see the look in his eye... 'No!' Rey thinks to herself. 'Finn's been nothing but honest with me. And if he's willing to love me unconditionally, then I don't need to worry about him being judgmental of me.'

With a deep huff, Rey looks at Finn, who looking at her like he's looking at something special. Feeling nervous, Rey holds her arms over her bra, trying to block the view of her breasts.

"Rey..." Finn exhales excitedly. "Baby, You are gorgeous!"

Rey immediately starts to blush. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Finn counters. "Baby, how can you say something like that? It's just as I thought: There's nothing disgusting about you."

"But, I'm not... Flawless! I'm not perfect!"

"You don't have to be perfect!" Finn counters again. "I don't want 'perfect'! I want what's real! I want you! And seeing you here, now... I know that I've got someone special on my side. The Galaxy has thrown it's worse at you and then some. But, you've taken it all in strides. You didn't let it beat you. You've survived and adapted. And you're so much stronger now because of it. But, you're still so sweet and so loving, that it can't be real! But, it is! You are!" Finn smiles. "Y'know, I've always been really attracted to strong women, but now I know... Without a shadow of a doubt, that I've met the strongest one of all. And she's real." Finn leans in and kisses a surprised Rey on her lips. "And I'm so happy that I got to call her 'mine'."

If Rey's heart wasn't already overflowing with love for this gentle, big-hearted, strong, sexy man, it was _now_.

Finn looks down at the old bitemark above her breast and he massages it with his fingertips.

Rey gasps at the ghost of his touch.

Seeing her reaction, Finn smiles as he leans in and places a kiss on it. He kisses it again and again. 

Gasping happily, Rey gently grabs the back of his head and holds him close, enjoying the attention he's giving her.

He stops so that he can look her in the eye. "The past can't hear us anymore, Rey. Kylo Ren is gone. The war is over. The First Order is history. These scars are simply here to remind us of how we got here. That's all. Where we go from here is all up to us." Finn looks at all of her other scars. "Can I keep kissing you?"

Rey nods. "Yeah."

Finn smiles and resumes smothering her scars with loving kisses, feeling like balm on her very soul. 

Because of Finn, Rey just feels young... and so sexy. Like she's beautiful. Like she's wanted. And she wants Finn. She wants him right now!

After kissing the last of her scars, Finn stops and sits up straight. "Alright. Now, how about we get cleaned up and order breakfast? I'm ready to see more of Naboo while we still can."

Finn gets to his feet and heads towards the bathroom. But, Rey doesn't want that! She wants him to stay right there in bed with her. "NO!" Rey shouts, grabbing his arm and pull him on top of her.

"Whoa!" Finn expresses.

Rey wraps her arms around his shoulders, Kissing his lips, face, and neck.

"Whoa, Rey! What's gotten into you?" Finn asks.

"Nothing." Rey answers. "Nothing... yet." She gives him a devilish smirk.

Finn chuckles. "Where is this coming from? I thought you said you wanted to wait?"

"No. I said that I wasn't ready. But, I am now."

Finn goes to say something else, but Rey stops him with a finger over his lips. 

"No, Finn. No more words. I love you and I want you. And I'm not letting you out of this bed until you give me what I want." Rey reaches between his legs and fondles him.

Finn gasps and moans. Rey giggles as she resumes kissing his neck. "I've never seen you act so aggressively, Rey."

Rey doesn't respond with words. She just keeps kissing his neck.

Finn smiles, biting his lower lip as he pulls Rey's arms from around him and holds them down. He then turns her around and has her lying on her stomach. He gets behind her, rubbing himself against her backside while gently holding her head down.

Rey gasps excitedly. "Oh! My God..." She says. "Ooh, Finn! I like it when you take charge like this. Oh, Baby! Do whatever you want to me." Finn's free hand slides down her back and rubs her right leg and hip. "Keep touching me like that. YES. YEAH." Finn spanks her.

Rey works to get her bra off and Finn takes it and drops it on the floor. He then pulls down her panties, still grinding up against her.

"Baby, please..." Rey pleads. "Please..."

Finn leans up against her ear. "Please? Please what?"

"Please, stop teasing me. I want it!" she whines. "Please! Please, Finn."

Finn kisses her shoulder and gets down to her ass, tonguing her clit.

Rey takes a deep breath at the contact of Finn's tongue on her center. Finn grunts as he pleasures her. "Keep kissing my pussy. You're so good, baby."

Finn bops his head as he indulges her with his lips and tongue.

Feeling so good, Rey rocks her hips, grinding her center against Finn's face. She gets on her knees and lifts her ass up into the air. Finn doesn't miss a beat. He doesn't stop for a second, even with her wiggling around.

Rey looks down between her legs and sees a large bulge in Finn's underwear. She reaches, trying to touch him but she's just not close enough. She then halts Finn by holding him back with a hand. She then turns around and takes off Finn's drawers for him. 

Her eyes go wide as she sees what Finn's being teasing her with. She looks up at him, grinning. "It's beautiful!"

Finn laughs, feeling pride washing over him.

She looks back down and begins to grips him. Finn inhales through his teeth, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

"Does that feel good?" Rey asks.

"hmm-mmm." Finn nods, biting his lower lip.

"Yeah?" Rey decides that she wants to experiment a little. If Finn reacted like that just from her grabbing him, she wonders what else she could make him do. She begins to tickle him. When that only gets a chuckle out of him, she begins to pepper his length with kisses. Finn hips buckle, clearly enjoying the feel of her lips on him. And she seems to enjoy it, too. Because she then places his now very hard length into her mouth. And this causes Finn to moan as his eyes rolls to the back of his head.

This is the reaction Rey wanted! She then begins to suck on him. And without even thinking about it, she strokes him. Hearing her husband moaning only encourages her to keep it up. She moans and she tries to take all of him into her mouth. Finn then begins to thrust himself into her mouth and she likes that. She grabs him by his hips, making him thrust a little harder and faster as she blows him.

"Ahh!" Finn groans. "Ohh, shit, Rey!" Finn looks down to see Rey's legs spread wide open. So, he rubs her clit with his index and middle fingers.

Rey reacts by closing her legs. 

"I thought you like that." Finn says.

Rey stops sucking to speak. "I do. I just wasn't expecting that." She then opens her legs again and resumes her actions. Finn then goes back to rubbing her center again.

She then stops again, coming up with an idea. "How is there a way you can keep pleasuring me with your tongue while I do this?"

Finn thinks about it and wonders. He lays down on his back and has Rey places her center on his face while she places him back into her mouth. Perfect! Rey moans as they give one another oral pleasure.

This is the best feeling in the world! Rey's never been so happy in her life and it's all because of Finn. There are three major times he's made her a very happy woman:

First, when he told her that he was in love with her last year.

Second, when he asked her to marry him.

And now, when he told her that she was beautiful, the scars doing nothing to deter him.

 

 

Rey now lies on her back with Finn on top, placing himself inside of her.

Rey whines and holds Finn up, having never done this before.

"Does it hurt?" Finn asks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Rey answers. "Just... Just go slowly. You're so big and I've never done this before. So, go easy. Go easy." She whispers just as her lips contact Finn's. Rey's hands explore Finn's abs and pecs. Closing her eyes, she savors Finn's taste as their kiss once again turns passionate.

Finn slowly thrusts in and out of Rey, she grunts quietly, taking him in. Her hands then reach down and grabs Finn's ass. Squeezing his cheeks, encouraging him to go a little faster.

Finn picks up the paste, as he locks lips with his sexy spouse. Finn pushes himself up by his hands, slowly grinding into Rey. Rey leans up to kiss his chest and Finn holds her head there.

With long and steady strokes, Finn stares down into Rey's eyes, seeing so much affection in them. He can feel her center actually grip him, like she didn't want him to pull out at anytime.

Rey then spanks him. "Such a good dick."

Finn kisses her lips, feeling her trying to pull him down harder. Finn pulls back from the kiss, asking her silently did she want him to go faster.

"I can take it." Rey promises. "I can take all of you now. Give it to me good, Honey."

Consent given, Finn fucks her with long, deep thrusts. 

Rey moans loudly, evident in her voice that she's loving it.

"Feels good?" Finn asks.

"That feels _so_ good!" Rey answers. Rey spanks him again. "Don't stop!" Rey groans as Finn fucks her deeply. "Oh, keep it going." Rey whispers. "Oh, yeah. You like the way that feels? Ooh! Get this pussy." Rey licks her lips at him and winks.

Finn gasps at seeing that and he only gets more excited as he rides her.

 

 

Later, Rey's straddling Finn's hips as she rides _him_. No longer worrying about taking all of him in, Rey's moaning is one of pure pleasure as the man she loves more than anything lies underneath her, filling her up with his dick. 

Finn stares at her breasts and goes to squeeze and caress them. Rey lays her hands on top of his as her hips only bucks faster. She lets one of Finn's fingers into her mouth and she sucks on it.

Finn sits up as gently bites down on Rey's nipple and sucks on her breast. He then turns his attention to the other. Rey throws her head back, feeling like she's going to die from feeling so good.

Finn takes her head and pecks her lips. But, Rey doesn't apply him to kiss her again as she pushes him down and holds him there, grinding herself on his dick. Flicking Finn's own nipples with her finger tips, she holds herself up by his chest. The sound of their lovemaking echoes through the entire room.

Feeling something amazing about to happen, Rey falls down onto her hands, fucking Finn harder and faster. Finn groans as Rey bites his lip, coming closer and closer to her climax.

"That's it! right there! YES!!" She screams. "YES!!" Rey exhales as she comes. She slowly herself down, enjoying the feeling of having reached an organism for the very first time. She's a virgin no longer. "Oh, that felt wonderful!" She looks down at Finn. "How did you know how do that?"

"What are you talking about?" Finn asks.

"You know. When you were hitting my spot and made me come?"

Finn frowns again in confusion.

Rey tries to read his expression and once she does, she explains. "Come. That's what Jessika calls it."

"Oh, well, I didn't do anything." Finn swears. 

"But, you felt it, too? Didn't you?" Rey asks.

"Yeah." Finn says as he grunts. "Oh! Yeah, I felt you when you... 'climaxed'. I was wondering if I had hurt you."

"No. I mean, didn't you feel yours, too?"

"No, I'm not there yet." Finn says, suddenly feeling frustrated.

"No?" Rey leans in closer to Finn. "Well, then. Take me. Make yourself come. Use me and don't stop until you do."

Finn holds onto Rey's hips as he sets his repositions himself. He draws his legs up, steadying himself on his feet. He then has Rey get off of her knees and has her basically squatting over him. He holds her up by the back of her legs then fucks into Rey. He rocks his hips so fast as he keeps Rey suspended in the air on his lap. Rey's not even two inches off of the bed, but her feet aren't even touching the bed anymore. Rey mutters mindlessly as Finn has his way with her.

When she looks down to see that she's not on the bed anymore, she calls out to Finn. "Finn! Look, my feet aren't even touching the bed." She says, sounding amazed.

Finn looks for a second, but then stares back up, too busy concentrating on what he's doing. 

Finn rolls them over so that he's on top again. He then turns Rey over and has her on all fours as he replaces himself back inside of her. He then takes her from behind.

They both grunt as Finn squeezes Rey hips and ass. Finn slaps her ass, as she nods her head, wanting him to do it again. So, he does. Again and again.

Finn groans as he comes close to _his_ release.

"You're gonna come?" Rey asks. "I can feel it! You gonna come?"

"Yeah!" Finn growls.

"Do it, Peanut! Do it! Let it go! Let it go! Let it go, my love! Let it go!"

Finn thrusts deeper and harder and then lets out a roar as he releases deep inside of Rey.

Rey's eyes bulge as she feels her husband just unloads inside of her. She gasps happily and smiles brightly, loving how Finn feels as she takes his seed deep.

"Oh, my God! That was amazing!" Rey admits.

Finn pants, as he collapse on top of Rey. Rey falls onto the bed, giggling. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

"Oh, yeah." Finn pants. He then rolls off of her and she immediately throws a leg over his waist, kissing his lips. She then rubs his chest with her fingers. looking down, she sees that they made a bit of a mess.

Missing Finn's taste and curious, Rey then wraps her mouth around Finn's dick, tasting themselves on her tongue. Clearly loving it, Rey tongues Finn's dick, cleaning him up herself.

Once she was finished, she wipes her mouth and puts her leg over his waist again. Rey then rests her head on Finn's broad chest and lays her arm over his abs.

 

 

Now lying in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Finn wakes up and checks their holo dial. It's after noon. He sighs, wiping his face, causing Rey to wake up too.

"Finn?" Rey asks.

"We fell asleep." Finn says.

Rey looks up at the time herself and rubs her eyes. "We missed breakfast."

"Yeah." Finn then rubs her back, getting her attention. She looks up at him, resting her chin on the back of her hand. She smiles. "But, you were worth it."

Rey pecks him on the lips. "Maz and Lando are gonna wonder where we are." She says, getting up.

"We can just call them and let them know we overslept." Finn reasons. "There's no reason for a panic."

"True." Rey says. She turns to face her husband. She leans over, kissing his lips passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, darling." Finn says back with a smile.

Rey kisses his lips again. "Come take a bath with me."

Finn nods. "Alright. We can go out and see more of Naboo after lunch."

"Hmm." Rey stops to think. "It'll be a late lunch, I think."

"Why do you say that?" Finn wonders.

Rey then quickly turns and kisses Finn. "I wanna do it again."

"Again?!" Finn asks. "Baby, you might be raring to go,  but Mr. Chunky down there is gonna need a minute."

"Oh, well that's okay." Rey says, as she grips Finn's dick and walking him to the 'fresher. "I got just what he needs."

"What? Rey, come on." Rey closes the door behind Finn.

 

 

Whatever is going on behind that closed door, the sounds of water splashing, Rey moaning louder and Finn grunting can be heard from anywhere in the Villa.

 

Lucky for them, their lovemaking is just quiet enough where any passersby can't hear them from the outside as they go about their business. Otherwise, that whole area would know that whoever Finn was, he was doing a damn fine job of pleasing his lady.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
